Dude, just kiss her!
by crazyandproud14
Summary: Carter and Zia are alone in the roof and then Sadie comes with a weird song to help 'set the mood'. Kind of a song fic. Please review.


**Hey people! I'm back!I just want to say that this is my first Kane Chronicles fanfic. I came up with this when I was watching the Little Mermaid. (Yeah, yeah, I'm a 15-year-old girl who still watches the Little Mermaid, live with it). Well, I was in the part where Sebastian tries to make Eric kiss Ariel, and I just knew that I had to write this down. Please tell me what you think! **

**And I don't own the Kane Chronicles or the Little Mermaid. **

Carter's POV

I was in the roof of the Brooklyn House alone. Although Amos and Zia were visiting, I needed time alone. I was getting tired of finding a way to defeat Apophis, and since Sadie was very busy with Walt, I decided I could use a rest too. Plus, the penguins Felix had been summoning lately were driving me crazy. That morning I had found three penguins in the bathroom. It was awkward.

I was thinking about this and a million other things when I heard a voice.

"Hey Carter!" I glanced over my shoulder. It was Zia.

"Hey Zia" I said. I was probably looking very nervous, but she laughed a little. Then she sat next to me.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Zia asked me.

"Escaping from Sadie" I said. "And Felix's penguins"

Zia laughed, keeping her eyes in the horizon. She was wearing some clothes Sadie had lent her. She even agreed to use a pair of combat boots. She looked very beautiful.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Zia asked, bringing me back to reality,

"Umm…" I said, thinking of some excuse. Instead, Zia just laughed. We stayed some minutes in silence, when we heard some weird music downstairs, from Sadie's room.

"What is that?" Zia asked. We stayed quiet for some minutes and then came a tune that I knew I was going to recognize anywhere. It was the music from 'The Little Mermaid', one of Sadie's favorite movies from when she was little.

I groaned. "I thought that she was over with singing crabs!" I yelled.

"But Carter" Zia said and looked at me totally confused. "Crabs can't sing"

"No they can't Z" I said, trying to get the tune of 'Under the Sea' out of my head. "No they can't" Zia just stared at me, really confused.

Sadie's POV

"Why are we watching this movie again?" Walt asked behind me. We were looking in the computer a way to download a song from 'The Little Mermaid'. I know it's kind of childish, but I needed it.

"I already told you I need a song from the movie, to you know…. Set the mood" I said, not keeping my eyes apart from the computer.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jaz asked. "I mean it's a very romantic song and everything, but do you really think a song sung by a crab is going to 'set the mood'?"

"Well if this is the only way I'm going to make my brother kiss his girlfriend then I'll do it" I said. I finally found the song, and I was putting it in my iPod. Jaz was staring at Walt and me with a confused look.

"But I thought Carter had said that Zia wasn't his girlfriend" she said.

Walt and I exchanged looks, trying hard not to laugh, and then glared back at Jaz. "Jaz" Walt started. "When Carter starts to talk about him and Zia, it's better to look at them rather than listen"

I finally put the song on my iPod, grabbed Walt and Jaz by each of my hands, and stormed off to the roof.

Carter's POV

I was starting to relax, when out of nowhere, a Calypso-reggae kind of music started out of nowhere. And it was Music that once again, I would recognize everywhere. And I knew whose fault it was. Sadie.

For the millionth time, I mentally started to think about some things I could say to her for meddling in my love life.

"What is that sound?" Zia asked, looking everywhere for the source of the sound.

"It's a song" I said. "It was that weird song I told you a crab sang"

"But I already told you Carter that crabs can't sing" Zia said, almost laughing.

"Yeah, well, you'll have to see the movie" I said, trying to avoid eye contact with her as Sebastian the crab started to sing. I made a mental note to never watch 'The Little Mermaid' with Sadie again.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way _

_She don't got a lot to say _

_But there's something about her _

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try _

_So wanna kiss the girl _

I rapidly glanced at Zia who had found her boots- ok Sadie's boots- interesting all of the sudden. Ok, I just want to say that I was not falling for this. I knew that this was just another attempt of Sadie to make my day as awkward as possible, so I tried to stay calmed. Unfortunately, I didn't work. My day was just becoming more awkward every moment that passed by. Thank you very much Sadie.

_Yes you want her _

_Look at her you know you do _

_It's possible she wants you too _

_There is one way to ask her _

_It don't take a word _

_Not a single word _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

"Yeah…. Carter?" Zia said, finally looking at me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"What's the name of that song?" she asked.

I suddenly was very nervous. Ok, I was already nervous. I just cleared my throat and said. "That song is called 'Kiss the Girl'. The strangest part is that the creepy little crab sings it"

"And he has a weird accent too" Zia remarked. Both of us started to laugh, ignoring the part where Eric is trying to figure out Ariel's name. Whoa, how did I remember that? I made another mental note: make Sadie watch one of those documentaries she hates as revenge.

Then, the laughter died. Zia and I were just staring at each other. We hadn't even started to lean in when we heard a voice.

"Dude, stop making such a drama of it and kiss her already!" it said, and too more voices said "Shut up Walt!"

Why didn't I notice? They were Sadie, Walt and Jaz. I was just glaring at them. Walt and Jaz panicked and ran away.

"Yes, I'm just going to see if Felix's penguins are already out of the bathroom" Sadie said and ran away, and of course, I ran after her, leaving Zia very confused.

Eventually, I did return to the roof, and much to my surprise Zia was still there. Although the song and the 'mood' were gone, and Zia and I didn't kiss, I took my revenge on Sadie. Let's just say that Felix's penguins are not in the bathroom anymore.

**So what do you think? Please read and review! =) Happy day! =) **


End file.
